El Rescate
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Los Kiddo marchan hacia una mision para rescatar a una amiga pero Gideon tiene el corazon roto y los ha dejado solos ¿podran cumplir la mision? ¿Gideon aparecera?


**El rescate**

Esto ocurre en una línea temporal diferente a la que seguimos, en un lugar conocido como "_La Torre de los Ángeles_" una troll bella esta apresada y pasa los días llorando y esperando que ese momento termine, pero ese día llegara y esta historia habla de ello.

Un día cualquiera Sirius miraba a un Gideon triste, sentado al pie del Pilar de hueso, la razón es que su moirail Issa se molestó con él por no contarle algunos secretos y ha pasado semanas asi, no come mucho, habla poco, entrena con desganas, pero ese día apareció uno de los Kiddo, que no era más que Madison Kiddo y se puso a hablar con Sirius

-Señor Thule, como sigue Gid?  
-Sigue igual  
-Pobrecito, pero yo vine a otra cosas  
-*cof cof* Y que es Maddie?  
-Pues… conoce a una tal Alister?  
-Sí, ¿Por qué la duda?  
-Está en prisión

Tras saber de esto Madison parte hacia su hogar donde le platica a su familia de aquella noticia, mientras Sirius le comenta lo mismo a Gideon, pero el sigue igual de cabizbajo, pronto Sirius se contactó con los Kiddo y se propusieron que en 3 días empezara aquella misión de rescate, esperando que Gid dejara aquella tristeza y pelease.

Mientras corrían los días Alister seguía llorando y triste en su calabozo, pero Davian y Madison estaban no tan lejos de aquella torre donde vigilaban y revisaban el lugar para hallar entradas y salidas de aquel sitio, pero empezaron a hablar del preocupante estado de Gideon

-Y el señor Thule sigue triste  
-Si Davie, lo está todavía  
-Pobrecito, intente hablar con Issa para que le perdonara pero solo me gane unas palabras de Dharzael y una bofetada de ella claro  
-Yo espero que esta misión al menos lo alegre  
-Espera… ya tenemos todo listo, el lugar ya está bien vigilado, ahora vamos a casa y preparemos un plan para entrar, sacar a la chica y salir  
-Ok

Ya después de vencido el plazo los Kiddo se reúnen en su casa donde planean el asalto a la prisión.

-Davian: ok, la prisión está bien defendida, esos altasangre son un hueso duro de roer, pero su madre y yo logramos dar con un agujero, los desagües, entraremos por un desagüe que da al océano y vigilaremos para poder pasar sin ser vistos, subiremos por el ascensor sin necesidad de usarlo, llegamos a la celda, liberamos a la chica y escapamos de igual manera como entramos  
-Miryam: yes daddy! Pero… que hay del señor Thule?  
-Davian: -suspira- dile Maddie  
-Madison: no nos acompañara, todavía sigue triste  
-Gregory: entonces tendremos que hacer la misión sin el  
-Davian: asi es hijo, habrá que luchar sin Thule, a las 20:00 horas nos iremos, una hora para prepararnos, para la medianoche ya estamos en la prisión, que el Emperador nos proteja  
-Madison: -toma a sus hijos y los abraza- que nos proteja

Ya preparados llegan a la prisión, entran por el ducto del desagüe revisando que no haya patrullas listas para atacar, se desplazan ocultándose entre los vehículos y contenedores llegando a la puerta principal, a lo que Davian le dice a Gregory.

-Muy bien hijo, tú y tu hermana vigilen que no vengan patrullas ni guardias, yo y tu madre intentaremos encontrar una entrada al ascensor sin tener que pasar por la cabina del mismo  
-De acuerdo padre, suerte

Mientras Davian y Madison buscan entrar al ducto del ascensor, Miryam y Gregory miran hacia todos lados buscando guardias cuando divisan a dos que se acercan, Greg da el aviso y sus padres, hermana y el se ocultan, los guardias se detienen por café y se alejan de ahí, ya después de eso los Kiddo siguen con su tarea

Despues de hacer un agujero por el área del ascensor, los Kiddo entran ahí y escalando por los cables del mismo llegan al piso donde se encuentra la celda de Alister, Davian logra forzar la puerta y antes de pisar seguro mira que un guardia esta junto a la puerta, pero no lo mira por suerte, tras darle un preciso golpe con sus dedos en la nuca el guarda cae noqueado y los Kiddo logran salir del ascensor, al llegar a la celda de Alister ven un problema, como salir sin ser detectados

-Papá, ¿Cómo lograremos sacar a Alister de su prisión?  
-Tiene que haber una manera Miryam, no podemos usar explosivos y no tenemos una llave  
-Pero tengo magia

Miryam invocando un hechizo logra oxidar la cerradura y abre la puerta de la celda de Alister, la chica luce alicaída y Madison la revisa lográndola despertar.

-Alister, se encuentra bien  
-etto….  
-No se encuentra nada bien, Greg cargala, es hora de escapar

Con Greg cargando a una agotada Alister deciden bajar por la escalera pero deciden regresarse ya que un guardia subia en dirección hacia la celda de Alister, se meten en ella y cierran la puerta, pero el guardia ve que la cerradura esta oxidada y forzada, baja una pequeña palanca que activaba la alarma, pero el guardia rápidamente es liquidado por una flecha de Greg.

-Padre, nos descubrieron  
-Tienes razón Greg, hay que escapar cuanto antes!

Los Kiddo con Alister encima de Greg deciden bajar rápidamente por las escaleras no sin antes toparse con algunos guardias a los que derrotan fácilmente, pero al salir de la torre ven que todo está despejado, demasiado despejado, pero son emboscados y rodeados de guardias fuertemente armados

-Guardia: Detenganse ustedes, dejen a la prisionera en el suelo y alzen sus manos  
-Madison: Davie… -temblorosa- Que… que vamos a hacer?  
-Davian: no lo sé, se me acabaron las ideas  
-Guardia: Ponganse de rodillas con las manos en la nuca  
-Miryam: Papá!  
-Gregory: no te pongas asi Mir  
-Davian: ya mi pequeña ya… creo que nos llegó la hora  
-Guardia: su tonto escape se acabó, la prisionera volverá a una celda más segura pero ustedes van a morir por entrar

Con los guardias apuntándoles listos a matar se suscita algo… un bombardeo orbital cae sobre los guardias que huyen despavoridos y se dispersan, de repente ven a un encapuchado que resulta no ser más que Gideon quien con su martillo acaba con los guardias, Davian extrañado ve a Gideon y le pregunta.

-Gideon, eres tú?  
-No, soy Bob Marley, claro que soy yo Dav, ahora toma a tu familia y a Alister y huyan, yo me encargo de los guardias  
-De acuerdo

Los Kiddo huyen con Alister todavía incapacitada, Gideon logra derrotar a los guardias pero el Alcaide usando un bipode mecánico se le enfrenta, aunque Gid es golpeado fuerte logra derrotar al robot, y da el golpe final tanto a la maquina como al operario con un bombardeo orbital más fuerte que el anterior, que genera una explosión final que destruye parte del final, los Kiddo y Alister se salvan pero quedan inconscientes después de ello.

Al día siguiente ven los escombros en parte del lugar, Alister despierta y ve algo que nunca vio en su vida: la libertad. Los Kiddo le quieren ayudar pero ella solo se aleja y les da las gracias para irse llorando, Gregory le pregunta a su padre.

-Papá ¿Por qué esa señorita se puso asi?  
-Ya me lo dijeron, Gideon le rompió el corazón, se entregó a los altasangre y lo que hicimos fue sentirla mal aun  
-Dios mío ¿y el señor Thule?  
-Ya no sé dónde quedo, creo que nomás ataco y se fue  
-Nada más?  
-Sí, solo eso, sabes hijo, hay cosas que la verdad, en la vida quizás nunca vayamos a entender

Despues de eso los Kiddo caminan hacia el horizonte cantando "You'll Never Walk Alone" sabiendo que todavía quedad dudas por resolver, pero que aún no es el momento para responderlas.

FIN

Hecho por Yahir Aguilar


End file.
